Competition
by BetterThanCoffee
Summary: Now that the war is over, Aang wants to be able to spend the rest of his life with Katara. Unfortunately, there seems to be some competition on the horizon.


[Now that the war is over, Aang wants to be able to spend the rest of his life with Katara. Unfortunately, there seems to be some competition on the horizon.]

The One-Hundred Year War was over. Aang had done it. He had gone from a lost little boy, frozen in an iceberg, to a fully-realized avatar in just under a year. He proved to those who doubted his abilities and skill that he was not to be underestimated. More importantly, he had shown himself that he was capable of greatness.

Aang still felt a pang of shame whenever he thought about how he ran away from the monks, his duties and responsibilities, all those years ago. From his perspective, it was not that long ago, and holding on to the knowledge that his disappearance caused the destruction of his own culture was devastating to the young monk. Whenever Aang would get too swept up in the storm of his own dark thoughts and emotions, Katara would catch his eye and give him a smile, and suddenly, everything seemed to fall in place.

If anything made his time away from the world worth it, it was Katara. She was his beacon of light, goodness, and hope. Katara was sometimes the only thing that held the avatar together. Aang had no idea what he would do without her in his life, but if their kiss on the balcony outside of the Jasmine Dragon meant anything, it showed the monk that he no longer had to imagine a world without her.

The first year following the war was spent on cleanup. The gang flew all over the world, helping with reconstruction and restoration of the damage and wounds left over from the war. Not all scars could be removed completely, but with Zuko at the helm of the Fire Nation as the new Fire Lord, slowly, balance returned to the world.

During their year around the world, members of their crew began to drift off. Zuko obviously could not stay, as he had duties to attend to in the Fire Nation. Suki eventually went back to Kyoshi Island. No matter how much she loved Sokka and the rest of the group, she had a commitment as the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. Toph eventually disbanded from the rest of them in the Earth Kingdom, leaving to start her own earthbending school to teach the techniques the badger-moles taught her, along with the newly found skill of metalbending. All that was left was the original rag-tag team that pulled themselves out of the arctic – Sokka, Katara, and Aang. The three of them decided that it was finally time to return to the South Pole.

While making a pit-stop at the Southern Air Temple, Katara was practically floating higher than any airbender that lived within those walls ever did. She had not returned to her native land ever since she originally pulled Aang out of the ice almost two years previously, and she was excited to see all the changes the tribesmen from the North Pole implemented on their quaint village. More importantly, she was excited to see Master Pakku, Gran-Gran, and her father. Her family would once again be whole.

Sokka was a lot quieter about the matter. He kept glancing back and forth between Aang and Katara, and shaking his head to himself. Aang knew the warrior had already adapted to their relationship, so he was wondering why he was fussing now. Was he missing Suki? Was he hesitant to see how much his home had changed? Right as Aang made the executive decision to talk to Sokka about his strange behavior, Sokka pulled the monk aside while Katara was looking for fresh fruit to pack for their journey.

Sokka led the avatar deep within the temple. Aang would almost suspect Sokka was lost, if he had not gone on an exploration with the boy earlier to show him the ins-and-outs of the structure. They finally stopped in a room, not far from Aang's old bedroom in his previous life. Aang shifted back and forth, adjusting the wrap around his shoulder as Sokka paced, looking for words.

"Um, Sokka?" Aang started. "Why did you bring me here?"

Sokka let out a sigh, and flopped down on the floor. He indicated the space next to him for Aang to sit. Sokka nervously rubbed his hands together as Aang used a small pillow of air to set himself down gracefully on the floor.

"First of all, I would like to say Katara does not know about this, and I would rather this stay between us," Sokka pointed a finger right in Aang's face. While Aang had grown significantly in the past year, shooting past Katara, so had Sokka, and Aang definitely would think twice before getting into an altercation with the older boy, so Aang nodded hastily.

"Good," Sokka sighed. "So, you already know that Katara was the last waterbender in our tribe, right?"

"Yeah."

"And that the chief is our father, correct?"

"Uh-huh," Aang raised an eyebrow, wondering where Sokka was going with all of this.

"Well, even though our tribe is very different from the Northern Water Tribe, we were still built upon the same fundamentals. I guess what I am basically trying to say is that Katara was looked at as sort of a princess in our village."

Aang's grey eyes widened, "Neat! I wonder why she never mentioned it before."

"It didn't really affect anything. Everyone in our village loved Katara. She is kind, generous, and smart. Then again, I don't have to tell you," Sokka grinned at Aang. "Well, it did change one thing."

Aang's brow furrowed, wrinkling the blue arrow at the crown of his head, "Is Katara in trouble?"

"No, no! Nothing like that!" Sokka waved his hands around wildly. Sokka shoved his face into his hands, and let out a muffled sigh. "I'm not even supposed to know this, alright? I was young, and snooping, but I think you should know."

"O-kay," Aang stretched out his word. He was starting to think Sokka got into some cactus juice again.

"Katara is almost sixteen. Almost marrying age," Sokka ignored the blush that exploded on the avatar's cheeks. "Years ago, before the men of my tribe left to fight in the war, Dad made a deal with someone. A promise. A promise that at the age of sixteen, this man will be able to ask for Katara's hand in marriage. That this was the only man in the village worthy of her hand."

Sokka peeked behind his hands to stare at Aang. Aang's face had turned to stone. Sokka was afraid to breath, lest he trigger the avatar state.

"She's ENGAGED!" Aang seethed, fire unfurling from his mouth.

_Well, it is better than glowing arrows,_ Sokka thought to himself. "Not yet. Technically."

"Your dad told some man he could marry Katara, MY girlfriend, and she doesn't even KNOW!" Aang rose to his feet, and started pacing the room wildly.

"Look, Aang, this was before we met you. I mean, there is no way anyone could compete with the avatar, right?"

Aang just ignored Sokka's failed attempt at comfort, and continued pacing the room, steam rising from his shoulders.

"Wait," Aang stopped. "I thought everyone in your village was either old, or were young children. You and Katara are the only ones in your age group."

"Yeah," Sokka grumbled, rubbing the back of his head, "He's a bit older."

"How much older," Aang ground out between his teeth.

"Uh, almost thirty years older, I think."

"We have to tell Katara," Aang declared, before marching off.

"Woah, hold it there, buddy," Sokka grabbed on to Aang's arm. "Do you know how angry Katara would be if she found out?"

"AND I'M NOT ANGRY?"

"Anyway, I doubt it is still, ya' know, a thing, now that you and her are, ya' know, a thing."

Aang then just sort of collapsed, as if all the air in his body got swept away. He swayed and leant against the doorframe, letting it hold all of his weight. Everything had been working out for the young avatar. He had saved the world, restored balance, and now he was looking forward to spending the rest of his life with the woman that he loved. Now he learned that there was competition.

No matter how much Aang looked at it, now matter how many experienced they went through, Aang and Katara had only known each other for less than two years, and had only been dating for one. Whoever this man was, he had known Katara her whole life. He had watched her grow up, and more importantly, he had an in with her father.

What if she liked him better? Granted, thirty years is a huge age gap, but what if she wanted to be with a real man, and not a silly kid, like him? Even though Aang had grown taller than Katara in this past year, he could not forget that biologically, he was still younger than she was. Katara was already so mature for her age. What if she was just dating Aang out of lack of options? She met lots of men while they were traveling, but the gang were tourists, never staying in one place for long. Perhaps she thought Aang was her only choice.

Aang's head shot up from its slumped position when he remembered he had met the Water Tribe warriors, and on more than one occasion. He had talked to the men. He had gotten to know them. Aang had thought he had built the foundations of a friendship with these men. Maybe he would remember exactly which man was planning on proposing to his girlfriend.

"Who is it?" Aang asked.

"What?" Sokka started, surprised by Aang's sudden question.

"Who is the man who wants to marry Katara?"

"Besides you?" Sokka cracked. At Aang's glare, Sokka couldn't help but to look sheepish. "Alright, alright. It's Bato."

"BATO! But you guys love Bato!"

Sokka looked confused, "Well, yeah. He is Dad's best friend."

"Aaaaargh!" Aang gripped the back of his neck to try to steady himself. Aang crouched on the floor, hoping that maybe he would wake up and this would all be a bad dream.

"What's wrong?" Sokka poked at the avatar.

"What if she picks him," Aang whispered, his words almost lost.

"Aang, you're delusion. Katara's crazy about you," Sokka shrugged. "Not sure why, but she is."

"What should I do?"

"Treat her right," Sokka immediately replied, "and you shouldn't have to worry. I just wanted to let you know." Sokka clasped his hand around Aang's shoulder. "Let's go back. Katara is probably wondering where we wandered off to."

Aang nodded, and sedately followed Sokka back to where Katara was waiting with Appa and Momo. She greeted the monk with a kiss to the cheek, and Aang wondered how much longer this could last. He did not want to let her go.

As much as Aang was pained to admit it, he did not think he could continue without Katara. He had already lost everything in his life once. While sleeping in the iceberg, his whole world and family was destroyed. If Aang had only been there, perhaps he could have saved them. He was finally coming to terms with the event, and it was all because of Katara. She was his family now, along with Sokka, Toph, and Zuko. He could not bear to see his new family ripped apart in front of him. It made him almost yearn for the war. The world was in trouble, and people were dying, but there were all together. They were happy. He did not want to lose this now.

Aang's troubled thoughts followed him as they flew across the ocean, nearing the Southern Water Tribe. Katara did not seem to notice the change in Aang's mood, so excited at the prospect of finally going home. She was hanging out of the saddle, stretching her entire body out, as if she reached out, they would near the village sooner. Sokka shot a few commiserating glances Aang's way, but as the ocean was replaced with the familiar icy landscape, Sokka too was no longer able to contain his excitement.

Appa landed outside of the exterior walls to their village, and as they dismounted, Aang could really see the difference the waterbenders from the North caused. The town, which used to be comprised of a few ramshackle tents and igloos, now had large structures of ice and snow, towering above its residents. With all the men back home, there seemed to be new life to the Southern Water Tribe. Everyone was milling about, looking so busy and happy. Aang had to smile to himself. This is what they fought in the war for.

A crowd of children ran up to Aang, screaming his name. He recognized them as bigger versions of the children he played with during his first and only visit to the Southern Water Tribe. As the children all latched onto Aang's limbs, pulling him down, he turned to show off to Katara. She was wrapped in her Gran-Gran's arms, as Sokka was currently nestled in his father's. They looked so peaceful, that Aang did not want to interrupt. That's when he noticed him.

Bato was standing adjacent to Hakoda, wearing a warm smile on his face. An overwhelming sense of anger washed over Aang. Before he knew what he was doing, he was flipping through the air, landing right in front of Bato, with his staff pointed straight at his face.

"Bato, I challenge you to an Agni Kai!" Aang shouted out.

The entire village halted. Everyone stared at Aang, eyes widened in shock, and no one's eyes quite as wide as Bato's.

"Uh, Aang, an Agni Kai is a strictly Fire Nation thing," Sokka interjected.

Sokka's comment was easily drowned out by Katara's loud screech. "WHAT?" Katara stormed towards Aang, grabbing him by the back of his robe, and wrenching him around to face her. "What in the world are you doing?"

Aang wriggled free of Katara's grasp, and turned back around to face Bato. "I challenge you to an Agni Kai –"

"Not Water Nation!" Sokka called out.

"—For the right to Katara's affection." If Aang thought it was quiet before, it was nothing compared to the silence that followed Aang's declaration.

"What are you talking about?" Katara crossed her arm in front of her chest, glaring at her boyfriend. The fierce gleam projecting off of Katara's face reminded Aang how that even though he was the avatar, Katara could easily destroy him with her waterbending skills any day.

"He wants to marry you!"

"That's ridiculous," Katara scoffed.

Aang threw his hands in the air. "Sokka told me himself! He wants to marry you and take you away from me."

"Please don't involve me in this," Sokka whimpered, not wanting to face the ire of his sister.

During this interlude, Bato began to inch away from the conflict. Just as he thought he was home free, Hakoda grabbed him by the arm. This might have been an argument amongst children, but there was no way Hakoda was going to be left alone in the middle of a battle between three of the strongest warriors he has ever faced.

"Aang," Katara spoke slowly, trying to control her anger. "It doesn't matter if Bato wants to marry me."

"But-" Aang started.

"Hush," Katara interrupted. "It doesn't matter if the whole tribe wants to marry me. Even if every man in the world asked me right now, do you know what I would tell them?"

Aang shrugged, scuffling his feet on the ground, feeling like the awkward twelve year old that Katara first met when he was broken out of the iceberg.

"I would tell them no. You know why?" Katara approached Aang, reaching her hands up to cup his face, running her thumbs over his cheekbones. "It is because I am with you. No man in the world could compete."

"It's just…I don't…" Aang stammered, not quite sure what he wanted to say.

"We could spend the rest of our lives here in the village, or at the Southern Air Temple, or even on the back of Appa. It wouldn't matter as long as we are together. The only way our future wouldn't be together is if you choose to leave."

Aang grinned at his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her waist. "After how long it took just to get you? I'm never letting you go."

Katara pushed herself forward into a kiss with her boyfriend. He was still so young and immature, but Katara wouldn't want him any other way. Her hands drifted from his jaw to cup the back of his head, her fingers tickling at the blue ink cascading down his neck. No mattered what happened in the future, she knew hers would always be joined with Aang's.

Bato and Hakoda had both started to walk backwards silently, desperately wanting to flee the scene. Unfortunately, luck was not on their side that day, as the moment their feet crunched the snow on the ground, Katara pulled away from her boyfriend and pointed a stern finger in their direction.

"Oh, I'm not done with either of you yet."

Hakoda and Bato glanced at each other. Right now, the only concern about their future was whether or not they could survive an encounter with Katara. Aang tightened his arms around Katara's waist, even as she began her tirade towards the two older men. Everything was right with the world.


End file.
